


Amigo Secreto

by Soar319



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Holidays, Merry Christmas!, but we only got 24 days till christmas, each day a hero gets a mystery present, had to pair some of the heroes up cause its 26 heroes, happy holidays, its like a secret santa, mystery gifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soar319/pseuds/Soar319
Summary: For each day of December, a hero gets a present from a mystery gifter. They wonder who would be giving the heroes on base presents, or which people are doing it and managing to get away everytime. Who would take all the time to try to give them all presents while going through the trouble of remaining unseen?





	Amigo Secreto

As snowflakes floated down from the sky and temperatures dropped, December was upon Watchpoint sooner than everybody expected. The first year of the holidays everybody went home to spend time with their families and friends, bringing back things they got or excitedly sharing stories of what they did with friends. However, this year, there were several reports of harsh blizzards and snowstorms, flights getting delayed or out right cancelled. Opting to just spend the holidays with the team, they all decided to start sprucing up the base with decorations in preparation for Christmas and New Years. Along with the festive atmosphere, the presents came a little early for the heroes.

On the first day of December, Doomfist just got back from the training room, stretching out his fingers as he went back to his room to get a change of clothes. Opening up the door, he found a gold-colored present wrapped with a shiny red ribbon sitting on his bed, the tag addressed to him from nobody. Inspecting it closely, he wondered if this was a prank set up by one of the younger recruits, but it was wrapped too neatly to be from the majority of them. It had some weight to it, Doomfist shaking it a little to hear something, or a few things thump against the sides. Taking the ends of the metallic red ribbon and tearing the wrapping paper off, he pulled the tape off the top; the present opened up like a blooming flower, the sides falling to the side to reveal several classic literature books, all with golden designs decorating the spines. As he read the title, he realized a lot were from his home, Doomfist sifting through all of them with a raised brow. Some of them he already read and others he wished he could read, and now he had them all in such exquisite editions… Looking around, he saw no traces left of somebody entering his room, wondering who would gift him something that must’ve been expensive.

On the second day of December, Genji and Zenyatta returned from their daily morning meditation session, Zenyatta laughing at Genji’s stories of beating Hanzo’s ass in snowball fights when they were children. As they opened up their dorm door, they saw a mound of pachimari plushies sitting on Genji’s bed with a green dragon plush on top that was sliding off, tongue out. A big green bow was slapped on top, Genji’s dragon already happily jumping in and out between the pachimaris. Zenyatta floated over to his side of the room, finding a little bonsai tree with all the necessary care tools, clapping his hands together in joy. Along with the tree, there was a box of marbles, a note on the side saying how they didn’t know what Zenyatta would’ve wanted and went with something related to balls. He chuckled and let the marbles orbit his usual orbs, admiring the little swirl designs inside as he went to go tend to his new plant. Genji stared at the pachimaris, wondering how the hell he was going to get his dragon from underneath all the octo-onions when it was already so happily snuggled in, coiled around the dragon plush. But he smiled underneath the faceplate, his childhood wish of having a pile of pachimaris achieved. But who would go through the trouble of getting all of them?

On the third day of December, McCree listened as Genji told him how he got a present with no name on the “From” line, Zenyatta getting the same. He laughed and joked how even though Genji was a ninja, somebody managed to get past him and dump a bunch of pachimaris in his room. But when he went back to his room, there was an orange present waiting for him on his pillow, wrapped in red. The wrapper paper was covered in cowboy boots, sheriff stars, cowboy hats, and bullets. A big, fat “HIGH NOON” was plastered on top, McCree chuckling and picking up the present. Tearing the wrapper off, he widened his eyes and tossed it behind him, hollering in victory when he saw that it was a collection of cowboy movies, a major portion all incredibly old; his favorite kind of movie! Looking at the actors, he almost wanted to shoot Peacekeeper up at the roof as he saw that Clint Eastwood was in a lot of the movies, throwing his hat instead in joy. It has been far too long since he got to properly enjoy an old cowboy movie! Shoving them under his arm and hurrying to the kitchen to pop a bag of popcorn, the spurs on his boot jingled as he impatiently waited for the bag to pop. While waiting, he looked at the movies again, realizing that they were indeed  _old_. How did the person get their hands on these?

On the fourth day of December, Pharah stretched her arms and yawned, kicking the covers off and doing her morning stretches. As she reached over for her phone on her dresser, she saw a small electric blue-gold present sitting on top, a little gold bow stuck along the corner. She raised it up and tilted her head, remembering McCree saying how Genji, Zenyatta, and him all got a mystery present. Tearing the wrapper paper off from top to bottom, she took out the box inside, seeing that it was metal polish, safe to use with the Raptora Mark VI. Although it wasn’t a very good idea to polish the suit due to it becoming incredibly reflective and becoming a huge red beacon to the enemy along with possibly blinding her teammates, she appreciated the thought. As she set it aside, she saw that a little electronic chip fell out when she tore the paper off, kneeling down and picking it up; a note was taped on the back, telling her to put it in her helmet. Tearing the note off and going to the training room, she got the helmet out and replaced the current chip, putting it on; all the systems booted up far more faster, the text and sensors crisp. The detail of the battlefield were laid out in clear details, Pharah feeling herself getting excited to try the new upgrade out. As she went to go change into the rest of the suit, she stopped and looked at the helmet again; who was technologically savvy enough to know what systems her Raptora Mark VI ran on?

On the fifth day of December, Reaper took Widowmaker’s torn dress from her and tucked it under his arm, saying how he’ll get it fixed by the end of the week. Strolling to his room to start sewing it up, he opened the door and stopped as he noticed the new guitar sitting on his bed, a deep red bow stuck along the side. Setting the dress down and going over to the guitar, he turned on the lights and raised it up, inspecting it to see if there was anything off about it; it appeared to be a normal guitar, gifted to him. He ran his fingers over the decorations, admiring the gold marigolds, silvery owls, and bronze sugar skulls all intricately carved or designed, placed tastefully around. He wondered if it was Sombra or Widowmaker that gave him this, but both of them weren’t the surprise type. Widowmaker would’ve given it to him in person while Sombra was more of revealing it during a crucial moment in a mission or jump him in the mess hall. He thought it might’ve been Moira or Doomfist, but the two didn’t seem like they were really ones to gift presents. He finally thought about McCree and Genji, but if that was the case they would’ve put their names down. Sitting down on the bed and pulling the guitar into his lap, he played a little melody, smiling as he listened to the melody that came with each pluck; he can’t complain.

On the sixth day of December, Soldier:76 rested his Pulse Rifle on his shoulder as he cleared out the last of the training bots, turning off his Tactical Visor. He rolled his shoulders as he went over to his locker to store the rifle away, opening it up and seeing a gift on the top shelf sitting on his spare jackets. It was blue and red, wrapped in festive paper. He has heard from the other offense heroes that they have received presents one by one over the past few days, but he was surprised that he got one too. Looking left and right, Reinhardt was halfway suiting up to train while Lúcio was fiddling with his Sonic Amplifier, beatboxing to his music under his breath. He looked back to the present and unwrapped it, opening up the box inside and taking the item out; it was a mug with “#1 DAD” written in festive lettering, Soldier:76 rolling his eyes but still smiling. He heard something clinking against the sides, looking inside to find two electronic chips with a note telling him it would enhance his visor. Replacing the current chips with the new ones, he went back for a quick training session, blinking at the vastly improved quality of the aim and details. As he was reinvigorated to practice again, he wondered: who would go through the trouble of getting him this?

On the seventh day of December, Sombra has heard all about the rumors and talk of a mystery gifter on base grounds, and she was very curious to find out who it was. Her room was already equipped with security cameras, and judging how the presents were popping up by order of offense heroes, she guessed she was next. So when she woke up to a shiny, neon purple present sitting on her nightstand wrapped in hot pink thin ribbon, she first went to her computer to check the security footage; she blinked as she only saw a long stick coming from the door setting the present down, the camera unable to catch who’s hand it was. She checked the outside hallway footage, but they were all disabled and wiped between the early hours of the morning when everybody was asleep. Raising a brow, she went to tear open the present, gasping. New purple-pink hair dye, wires, sensors, and tools in her color, and a sparkly keychain with her signature sugar skull available to be hung on her machine pistol. A note was taped on top, a winky face drawn. She smiled, looking at the note and shrugging. Who was she to ruin their fun?

On the eighth day of December, Tracer went to the kitchen to wrap her usual morning jog with a cup of hot tea; it was freezing in the morning, but she still liked watching the sun rise and breathing in the crisp, fresh air. Opening up the cabinets to find her usual box of store-bought tea bags, she blinked as she saw a bright orange present sitting next to them, the tag addressed to her. Taking it down and inspecting it, she tore the wrapper off and almost screamed in delight as she saw what was inside: Earl Grey Tea, straight from England, a pretty box of tea leaves, as authentic as they can get. She could barely wait for the water to boil in the kettle, bouncing on her heels and impatiently waiting for the steam to start coming out. Making herself a cup and waiting even longer with a whine, she resisted the urge to just chug it and took a sip, her entire body relaxing as the taste bloomed on her tongue. She felt like she was back in King’s Row in her apartment, Emily humming along to the radio as she made them two cups of tea, the TV playing in the background as she would go up and hug her around the waist, Emily laughing and kissing her on the cheek, telling her to wait just a little longer. She’d whine and want the tea now, Tracer smiling softly and taking another sip. Maybe she’ll try to visit Emily when New Year rolls around…

On the ninth day of December, Bastion woke up to Ganymede chirping loudly and pecking at the sides of their head and face. They beeped curiously and leaned forward from their sitting position, watching as Ganymede chirped and flew over to the windowsill, hopping around. Getting up, they walked over and saw a new flower box there, a shiny blue bow on the side. There were already a few flowers blooming inside, Bastion looking underneath the window to find that there was also a new watering can. They beeped happily and watered them a little, setting the can aside and looking up as Ganymede chirped again. The bird picked up a fake flower crown that was next to the box, the flowers made to resemble cornflowers tied together with silvery wire. As it flew up and dropped it on Bastion’s head, it fell and became a flower necklace instead, Bastion minding at all as they continued to beep happily, touching the necklace. It was one of the most wonderful openings to start the day! They get their very own little garden to take of right in their room and a flower necklace! Ganymede settled on their shoulder as they left to show off their new flower necklace, chirring away a happy, festive little melody Mei taught them. They did wonder a little; who was super nice and gave them a gift?

On the tenth day of December, Hanzo shook the snow off his boots, signing himself in with Athena as he shut the front door. Dropping off the bag of junk food with D.va, he went to this room to change out of his outerwear, opening his door with sigh as he rolled his shoulders to get some discomfort out. He blinked as he saw a present waiting for him on his desk, tied with a shimmering yellow ribbon. On top was two little twin dragon plushies, colored blue of all things. He heard from Genji that there was a mystery gifter on base, but thought they were gifting to their friends; who on base would give him a present? Setting his bag aside and moving the two plushies away, his dragons taking them in the process, he pulled the ribbon off and peeled away the tape, tossing the paper aside and looking into the box. A cake sat inside, strawberry shortcake. A note on top said how they remembered how he mentioned he wanted something sweet recently, Hanzo smiling and opening it up to try a slice. As he took out the fork that came with the cake, he heard the first squeaky noise, widening his eyes when he realized the plushies were squeaky toys. His dragons very quickly began to play with them, the room filling with squeaks. He sighed, but smiled amusedly; if they liked it, then he was fine with it.

On the eleventh day of December, Junkrat and Roadhog returned from the workshop, Junkrat rambling away at one of his ideas for a new type of bomb as Roadhog silently listened, grunting occasionally. They opened up their shared dorm door-or two dorms with a hole blown in the wall to make it one-and noticed a new addition to Junkrat’s pile of junk. Mainly, a yellow present that was far too clean to be there before. Junkrat immediately ran in to grab it wondering out loud of what it could be, shaking it vigorously as Roadhog went to his room to drop off his hook. Junkrat heard a lot of items clattering about in the present, tearing off the wrapping paper and ripping open the box; a huge assortment of tools spilled out, all spanking brand new with his signature bomb smile on the handles. Roadhog came back with a large, chubby pig plushie with a pink bow on its head, refusing to let it go. Junkrat happily scooped the tools up and shoved it in Roadhog’s mask to show them off, quickly chattering away at how new, how  _shiny_ they all were. He wondered if he could sell them for some quick cash, Roadhog staring at him until Junkrat realized that it was all for him to keep forever, to replace his old ones. He hollered in victory as he got to trying out, Roadhog sitting down to shove his face into the plush.

On the twelfth day of December, Mei groaned as she felt Snowball butting her cheek continuously, flailing her hand for it to get away as she sleepily opened her eyes. Fumbling for her glasses, she managed to put them on her nose and push them up to slightly less crooked, blinking wearily and sitting up. She looked for Snowball, seeing it hovering around the tea table excitedly. The sleepiness went away as she saw that there was new tea set there, moving the covers aside and sitting down on the cushions. Looking at the set, it was all around snowflakes, the cups having little ice crystal designs as the teapot had snowflakes, ice swirls going up the spout. A light blue bow was on the lid, Mei lifting the pot to find it already filled with hot tea. She tucked her hair behind her ears as she poured a cup, sighing as she felt her body warm up pleasantly. She looked up as Snowball circled her happily, smiling and patting it on the head. Everything looked so beautiful, from the unique designs of each snowflake to the white and blue coloration. The green tea was brewed to near perfection, Mei taking another sip. She wondered if she should ask Snowball who was the gifter, but sometimes a mystery was far more fun.

On the thirteenth day of December, Torbjörn took the metal piece out of the furnace, raising his hammer and pounding it into the shape he desired. Dunking it into water to harden it, he went to go grind the edges to be more smoother, headphones blasting music to cover up the sounds of screeching metal. When he turned around to put the piece aside for assembly, he saw a present sitting on top of his work table, the door of the workshop just clicking shut. He blinked and lifted his welding visor up, going over and inspecting it, picking it up; it was rather heavy, Torbjörn shaking it a little to hear metal hitting against metal. Opening it up and taking the lid off the box, there was a whole assortment of new tools, from wrenches to hammers to clamps. He even saw a few that fit on his prosthetic, looking back at the wrapping paper to look at the tag, blinking when he saw that it wasn’t from anybody; if it was from Reinhardt, then his name would’ve been written in all caps. If it was from his family, then they all would’ve scribbled their name over the wrapping paper. He glanced at the door, opening it up and looking left and right down the hallways. Nobody was around, Torbjörn looking back down at the tag. Who gifted a present and not sign their name?

On the fourteenth day of December, Widowmaker scouted the rooftops with her sniper rifle ready, keeping an eye out for any possible intruders. Her heels clicked against the walkways, the cold not bothering her one bit as a few snowflakes landed in her hair. When she heard a few footsteps echo behind her, she whipped around with the rifle unlocked, blinking when she scoped into the sight of a deep indigo gift that tumbled out of the doorway. She lowered her rifle and looked around to see if this was a distraction, walking over and kneeling down when she saw nobody around. Inspecting it, she peeled the tape apart and opened up the box, widening her eyes as she lifted the outfit out; a Swan Lake Odette costume, in pristine condition. It was almost an exact replica of the one she wore so many years ago, when her name was known across the stage and her fans gifted bouquets in hopes she would just say a word to them. She stared at the outfit, running her fingers across the fabric as she wondered who would go through the trouble of getting her such an intricate outfit? It must’ve costed a fortune. Glancing up at the empty doorway, she looked back down and repackaged the gift, hugging it against her chest as she walked back to her room to try it on. A small smile rested on her face.

On the fifteenth day of December, D.va has heard of the mystery gifter by now, and was determined to not get surprised. She knew that she was first in line of the tank roster, noting how the presents often showed up in the hero’s bedroom. She decided to use the excuse of a 24-hour livestream to stay up all day so nobody could try to come in without her knowing. As the stream progressed, when she heard somebody open the door she whirled around in her seat and catch on camera who was the mystery gifter once in for all, blinking as she saw that it was Lúcio who just wanted to join in on the livestream after seeing her tweet. They played for a large amount of hours, cycling in and out of genres. When it was nearing the next day and she still didn’t receive a present, Lúcio having left a while ago since he needed to do some paperwork, she ended the stream cheerfully and signed in defeat. Getting up to grab some water from the kitchen, she came back and swore, nearly throwing her cup down on the floor as she saw the hot pink present on her desk. Tearing it open, the frustration quickly went away as she received a stack of retro games, cheering in victory and making a note to get another livestream going tomorrow to play. As she looked through the games, she thought about the gifter a bit more, smiling and deciding not to try to figure out who it was; in time, they will reveal themselves.

On the sixteenth day of December, Orisa finished up her scouting routine, marching around the outskirts of Watchpoint. Going back in and wiping all four feet on the mat, she stopped as she saw a bright green present with holes sitting in front of her, addressed for her. Tilting her head as she detected a heat signal coming from inside, she carefully pulled on the ribbons and opened up the hole-filled lid, setting it aside. A puppy looked back up at her, parking and panting with a dopey smile. Her servers whirred on high speed as she vibrated happily, Orisa sitting down as the puppy ran around in circles, sitting down in a circle and barking at her again. She picked it up carefully and raised it to her face, laughing and giggling as it gave her kisses, running around her when she set it down. Immediately taking pictures and sending them to Efi, Orisa toted it around on her back, in her hand, or had it trot around next to her. It wasn’t long before everybody on base learned that they have a new puppy part of their family, nobody feeling up to telling her that pets technically weren’t allowed on base. Besides, if anybody did try to tell her, they were pretty sure that Efi would get incredibly sad that Orisa was sad, and nobody dared to make Efi sad. All the dog’s necessities were already gifted, Orisa immediately getting to setting it up.

On the seventeenth day of December, Reinhardt did the last of his morning stretches under the orders of Mercy and Ana, rolling his neck and flexing his shoulder blades. Getting ready for the day, he opened up his door and almost tripped over the lion plush right outside his door, looking down in surprise. He has heard about the mystery gifter and how the heroes were getting gifts, but he didn't expect to receive his so early in the morning. Kneeling down, he saw that it was a big lion plush dressed in his suit of armor holding his gift in their paws, though it got knocked over when he hit it. Apologizing to the plush, he picked it up with the gift and brought them back into his room, setting it down on the desk and opening it up. He lifted out a giant beer mug with his name and lion symbol etched along the side, the handle reminiscent of his own hammer. The note attached said how they were were going to get a mug in the design of his hammer, but didn't think square-shaped mugs were very good for drinking beer out of. Reinhardt laughed and made sure to set the mug down on his shelf for future uses, positioning the lion carefully next to it. When he was satisfied, he gave the lion a little pat on the head, leaving his dorm with a little extra pep in his step.

On the eighteenth day of December, Winston opened up the door to the laboratory with a groan, greeting Athena good morning as she turned on the lights. Booting up the computer and screens, he wandered over to his work table to see where he left off with fixing his jetpack-busted from the previous mission. As he adjusted his glasses, he saw that there was a banana-print present waiting for him next to the jetpack, his old tools pushed to the side Raising his head, he asked Athena who left the gift, Athena replying that it would be disrespectful to the agent if she was to reveal who it was, while also under the order to not release their name. Winston thought about the previous presents the other heroes had gotten, none of them being particularly dangerous or containing a second motive. Opening up the gift, he found a stack of peanut butter and fresh bananas, wrapped in comical Christmas lights. Winston laughed, looking down to see a new keyboard design underneath it all; banana print, classic. He grinned and put it over his keyboard, Athena loading up his day's schedule as he cracked open the first jar of peanut butter, moving the Christmas lights aside. If Athena said the mystery gifter didn't want to be known, he won't go prying.

On the nineteenth day of December, Zarya slung her pink towel around her neck as she went to the gym room, setting her water bottle down on one of the benches as she stretched to get ready for her first set. Flexing her arms and stretching out her legs, she walked over to the weights and reached for the usual grey ones when she noticed a pink cylinder-shaped gift sitting next to them, topped with an icy blue bow. Looking at the tag, she saw that it was actually addressed to her, raising a brow and tearing away the wrapper. She gasped when she saw a collection of new weights, colored the most pinkish shade of pink. Raising one of them up, she laughed as she saw that her name was stamped along the top, along with her gravitation ball symbol. They were all compatible with the bench press, Zarya moving the light ones away and taking the heavy ones along the bottom out. Weight lifting for a little bit with her new weights, she felt more invigorated and energized, managing to get close to her personal record before tapping out. She took a few back to her room for her personal bench press, smiling with each step. But she had to wonder; how did they get those weights into the training room?

On the twentieth day of December, Ana was getting ready for her tea party with Roadhog, setting out the tablecloth and getting the tea set out. She frowned as she saw that her tea cups were getting worn down, one of them even having a bit of a chipped edge. Ana grumbled as she ran her finger over it, sighing. She has been using the set for quite a few decades now, some of the pastry platters having stains that never came out no matter what she tried to do. As she got the little sweets and pastries out, she heard three little knocks on her door, going over and opening up the door; nobody in person greeted her, instead a present by her feet. Ana smiled as she remembered that she was next in line for the mystery gifter, bringing it in to her room and setting it on the bed. Slicing the tape away and unravelling the paper, she gasped and clasped her hands together; new tea cups, plates, and a teapot, all decorated with golden accents and egyptian symbol. She saw that one of the cups had ner name specifically printed along the side, accompanied with a complimentary package of tea leaves to start off. Excitedly setting everything out with the new tea set, Ana wanted to find the gifter to thank them properly, but at the same time knew to keep the mystery going.

On the twenty-first day of December, Lúcio spent the entire day with a pair of new headphones, from morning to evening. He was extra peppy and lively in his steps, practically dancing into the kitchen for breakfast and jamming out during training. He was incredibly excited as he rambled on and on about the headphones being of the latest edition in a series and it was on his wishlist to get it, but always out of stock whenever he tried. It was a neon green with yellow edges, matching up his aesthetic perfectly. Along with the headphones, he had to show off his new skates that left behind a multi-colored streak wherever he skated, although D.va could've sworn that he had those skates before. There was not one period in the day that he wasn't beatboxing or tapping his foot away, almost overly-excited. Mercy had to guess that he went to bed early because he was so energetic throughout the day. Before he went to bed, he did go and take the trash from his room out, D.va only catching a quick glance of a variety of colors of what looked like paper inside before he shoved it into the chute. She guessed he was designing a new album cover.

On the twenty-second day of December, Mercy shuffled into the medical bay, rubbing her eyes as she yawned, fumbling around with her hair tie to get her ponytail up. Adjusting her doctor coat, she sat down at her desk with a groan, blinking as she saw a white and gold gift in place of her clipboards. The wrapping paper was decorated in angel print, little halos and cherub wings accompanied with doves littered all over. She moved her coffee-stained mug to the side and opened up the gift, almost crying in joy as she saw chocolate; not just any chocolate,  _Swiss_ chocolate. Grabbing the bar, she saw that all the text was printed in German, checking all of the boxes to see that they were all made and ordered straight from Switzerland. Quickly unwrapping one and taking a bite, she nearly moaned at how rich the flavor was, munching away happily and savoring the taste as she opened up a box that accompanied the chocolate. Inside was a mug with 'self-medicating' printed along the side, Mercy laughing as she read it. Switching out her old mug with the new one, her morning went from tired to energized as she enjoyed herself a cup of coffee and some Swiss chocolate.

On the twenty-third day of December, Moira stapled the papers neatly together and slid them into the file, cleaning up her station and equipment. She took the file and left the medical bay to file it away. When she came back, fingers drumming along her arm, she raised a brow as she saw a rather large purple and yellow present sitting where she just had her equipment out on. Inspecting it over, she looked around, seeing nothing else on the table disturbed, not even the pen. Pulling away at the ribbons and tearing the wrapping paper off, she removed the lid and took the contents out, her smile becoming bigger and bigger with each item. New flasks, beakers, test tubes, graduated cylinders, and more. They were all shiny and squeaky clean without a single scratch or crack, far better than the tubes she has been using for a few years now that had stains that could never be scrubbed out. Raising one of the beakers up, she saw that all the measurement lines were etched in purple and yellow, matching right up to her colors. And to think she was about to order a new shipment of lab equipment for the new year! As she got to replacing her old tools, she briefly wondered who would gift to her.

On the twenty-fourth day of December, Symmetra walked down the dorm corridors, heels echoing on the metal tiles. She adjusted her visor as she walked to her room, stopping when she saw that her door was slightly ajar; walking slightly faster and pushing it open, she took a look around the room. Everything seemed to be in place; none of the furniture was moved, her chair was pushed in as usual, her little hardlight city model still on the desk, books stacked in a perfect straight tower, blanket on the bed not disturbed. Nothing was out of place… besides the shimmering blue present on the desk. Symmetra walked over and inspected it, seeing that it was wrapped almost perfectly symmetrically, from the ribbon placement to the design on the wrapping paper. Cutting the tape and paper, she smoothed out the wrapper and lifted the cover of the box off; she gasped, the lid clattering to the ground. A cyber blue sari with gold accents, designed with geometrical shapes from her favorite triangles to diamonds to hexagons. Lifting it out, she saw that it was her size, a little note underneath apologizing if they wrapped the present messily and that they hoped that she liked something from her home. Symmetra hugged the sari close to her chest, a big smile on her face.

On Christmas day, everybody woke up and got down to the dining table for breakfast, Ana and Reinhardt already ready with the Christmas cookies and candy. Gingerbread houses and candy canes, peppermints galore. Due to not being able to fit a Christmas tree inside, they opted to drape the ornaments and tinsel over Winston's spaceship from the lunar colony. Exchanging presents among each other, Soldier:76 rolled his eyes as he got an ugly sweater while Reaper was happy with the new sewing material. Ana sipped her tea from her new cup as Genji, McCree, and Pharah decorated more of the spaceship, Zarya laughing along with Mei. They all looked up as Lúcio clinked the side of his plate, smiling and waving.

"Excuse me, everybody!" He stood up, all the heroes turning to face him. "I would like to take this time to thank you all for a fantastic year, and managing to get through this entire month without major incident." Everybody laughed, Lúcio chuckling as well. "It has been quite the crazy year, and it's been quite the experience to spend it with all you guys."

"Aw, bro, you're too sweet." D.va said, punching him playfully in the arm. Lúcio smiled, shrugging.

"But the main subject of this is about the mystery gifter, that I'm sure you guys all know about."

"Obviously, we all got a gift." Reaper said, Reinhardt nodding. Lúcio ran his fingers over his thumb, looking down at his hands. He took a deep breath, looking up.

“The mystery gifter throughout this entire month of December was… me.” Silence fell across the room, Lúcio scratching the back of his head. “There’s this tradition in Brasil, called ‘amigo secreto’. Every year, friends, family, co-workers, they get a person to secretly gift presents throughout the month, and on Christmas they reveal which amigo secreto they were, or secret friend. I never missed a year, and because this year I couldn’t go home, I couldn’t do amigo secreto this December.” He smiled a little, gesturing around. “So! I decided to do it with you guys! Gift a present each day, and reveal on Christmas!” Everybody was still quiet, Lúcio beginning to fidget. “I hoped you liked my gifts! I-I just went with my gut with what you guys would’ve liked, did I get anybody wrong…?” He quietly asked. The place was still silent, the heroes able to hear the wind blowing outside.

Orisa’s puppy broke the silence with a whine because nobody was paying attention to them, Orisa quickly reaching down and giving them a pat on the head.

“Are you kidding me? I loved mine!”

“I can’t believe you got me a gift!”

“Bwooop bwoooop!”

“That was incredibly kind of you, Lúcio!”

“No wonder you didn’t get caught, you’ve been doing this for years!”

“I can’t believe you managed to get your hands on my gift!” The dining room erupted in voices, Lúcio blushing as everybody thanked him, laughing a little as Orisa held up her puppy and shouted over everybody about how much she loved her puppy. After a while, D.va piped up.

“Wait, have you gotten any sleep for this entire month?” She asked, Lúcio shaking his head.

“Nope, some of you guys were really hard to give presents to. In fact, I’m really tired right now.” He admitted, everybody laughing but encouraged him to get some well-deserved sleep. Ana gave him a cookie to eat on the way, getting one more round of thank yous as he left the dining room. Lúcio smiled to himself as he heard everybody discussing how they couldn’t believe they didn’t figure out it was him throughout the months, finishing off the cookie and retiring to his dorm. Collapsing on the bed, he almost fell asleep immediately, finally able to sleep in peace without needing to worry about finding the right time to drop a present off.

When he woke up, it was well past noon, Lúcio glancing at the clock to find that he slept throughout the afternoon and was nearing evening. Yawning, he crawled out of bed and shuffled into his frog slippers to head to the bathroom. As his vision cleared, he saw a giant green present sitting on the other side of his room, his beanbag moved to the side. Blinking he walked over to see that it was topped with various colored bows and ribbons, from bright yellow to hot pink to deep blue and neon purple, twenty-five bows in total. Some of them were neatly done, others intricate and some more shaped like a lump. One had burnt edges, Lúcio smiling and working on tearing the tape off. As he finally took the wrapping paper, he widened his eyes.

Orisa's puppy whined and put their paws over their ears as a delighted shriek rang through the base, the team looking up from the dining table with a smile as Lúcio crashed in, crying as he hugged each and every single one of them, having some difficulty with the bigger heroes and still hugged those that one normally wouldn't hug.

"You guys…!" He yelled, wiping his eyes with a giant grin, everybody swearing that there were literal stars and hearts in Lúcio's eyes. "A new DJ set?! With my name?!"

"Hey, you got us all these sick presents for us, it's only fair that we give you something of the same quality!" D.va explained, the other heroes nodding in agreement.

"Newest model, comes with the most up to date settings and options." Genji said, patting Lúcio's shoulder. Everybody got roped into a second round of hugs, Widowmaker and Moira awkwardly patting his back while Junkrat and McCree hugged back with the same amount of gusto. Lúcio bounced on his heels once he hugged everybody, clapping in excitement.

"I need to test that baby out! Reinhardt, Zarya, help me bring her down to the living room! We're going to party for Christmas and New Years!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was supposed to be posted last year, but ran out of time. This year, got it on Christmas day! Finished it at 4 in the morning so apologies if there was any mistakes or the writing was veering off in spots!   
> Thought that Lúcio would like to keep his little tradition going and give gifts to his friends, so he's everybody's secret santa lmao. Found out about amigo secreto while researching Brazil, and am pretty sure Lúcio would do it w/ everybody, even if some of them are of questionable morals. 
> 
> Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, I hope you all have a wonderful day!


End file.
